New Partner
by Emiko Gale
Summary: "Don't worry Link. I won't be lonely without you, I promise." Roy/Midna Sequel to Father of Evil
1. Midna's Return

**Hello everyone...I hope everyone who has me on author alert does not mind the overload...I want to upload all three chapters of this story at once because life is hectic and busy for me...I wanted to write more Roy/Midna after writing Father of Evil. On with the disclaimer,**

**Disclaimer: The following Nintendo characters in this fanfic belong to their respective Nintendo branch companies, this is just a fanfic made by a fan.**

* * *

Roy found himself not eating again for the third lunch in a row, even if he did enjoy soft baked dough with a generous amount of tomato sauce and melted cheese on top. He placed his empty tray on the top with the others, and walked out.

Sure he was calm as if he was completely sane but in his head he thought, "It's been nearly 3 weeks! Where is Midna?!"

Every god possible would not answer him, he sat in the lounge watching Pichu play with Dedenne. He enjoyed their company, but the young lord nearly fell asleep until he heard bouncing noises and confused cries from Pichu and Dedenne.

"Everybody happy! Everybody happy that shadow lady return!" Cried Riki.

Roy groaned a bit at the sight of the hyper nopon, but then what he said clicked for him.

"Shadow lady…You mean Midna." Roy said.

Pichu and Dedenne gave anticipating stares.

Riki bounced and slowly floated to the ground. "Yes, Roy be happy too!"

Roy managed to give an annoyed smile as Pichu and Dedenne gleefully cheered.

"Alright furball." Roy said, he picked himself up from his slouch.

"Come on, let's go find her," Roy said.

Roy ran around the hallways with the two rodent Pokémon. He searched every inch he could think of while others glanced at the eager lord and his Pokémon friends while a few waved. At one point thought Roy stopped to breathe.

"Gee, where could she be?" Roy asked.

The yellow and orange rodent Pokémon were just as sure as Roy.

Roy stroked his red hair thinking for a moment. "Then again, I don't know much about her so I wouldn't know where she likes to be in her spare time."

"I'm sure it will be quite the big celebration. No, I'll make sure it is, big boy." A female voice teased.

_"That voice!" _Roy thought.

"That, won't be necessary Midna." Said a familiar voice.

_"MIDNA!"_

Roy ran a corner leading to a dead end in the hallway, he nearly tripped but saved himself with a spin on the front of his left foot. In a somewhat awkward pose the lord got looks from Link, Ilia, and most notably, Midna. The twilight princess shyed from the young boy's gaze of her. Pichu and Dedenne came next, jumping around gleefully now that they finally found Midna.

"Midna, you're alright!"

Midna giggled slightly. "Yes, thanks for being so thoughtful."

"How did you?" Roy paused. "What did you?!—"

Midna pouted slightly, "Oh that, Ganon is boring."

Roy frowned.

"I have faced him before, it's hard to take him seriously." Midna crossed her legs.

_"Easy for you to say Midna." _Roy thought.

"Evil is eternal," Midna said.

Roy blinked.

"But it can be defeated, remember that."

Roy's eyes were opened up a bit, and then he looked into Midna's eyes and nodded. "Thank you Midna."

Midna shook her head. "I couldn't die anyway, it turns out," Midna pointed at Link. "Link is getting married."

Link and Ilia both blushed, and Link placed his gloved hand over his mouth and cleared his throat.

Roy was in denial, incredibly happy denial, he knew Link for years and now he was finally getting married.

Roy's eyes lit up. "Whoa! Link, you're getting married!" Roy cried.

"Yes," Link blushed a bit harder.

"But who are you getting married to?"

Link turned to the young woman with short blonde hair. She blushed and cleared her throat.

"Hello, I'm Ilia."

"I'm," Roy held out his hand. "I'm Roy."

Ilia slowly moved her hand forward and shook Roy's hand.

"I um, heard about you, but I never thought I would actually meet you among everyone else," Ilia said.

Both Ilia and Roy gasped, Ilia because she feared she may have said something offensive, and Roy because she did kind of struck a nerve a little bit.

Roy froze in place for a moment but then he clenched his hand and smiled to the couple. "Aw well, I'm a veteran."

"I was just Link's childhood friend." Link placed his hand on her shoulder. "You're much more to me than that." Link retorted.

"With Midna gone we invited her a bit late," Ilia said.

Midna smiled, "I don't think I am bride's maid material though."

Midna hovered to Roy. "Can Roy come though? If he wants to, I'm allowed to invite one friend because of the rules of marriage."

Link smiled, "Of course Roy is invited."

"I would love to go!" Roy said, a bit too excited.

Link and Ilia were relieved to see Roy was seemingly happy again, they did not expect that. Midna in particular had a similar response by placing her hands on her chest.

* * *

**...Yeah, I ship Link/Ilia...Sue me! But as you can see, I do not hate Link/Midna at all...I just don't ship them romantically.  
**

**Everyone wants Link and Zelda to get married while I'm sitting here wishing I can see a Link/Ilia wedding...To me that's one of the few childhood friend pairings done right.**


	2. Isle Delfino

**Disclaimer: The following Nintendo characters belong to their respective Nintendo branch companies, this is just a fanfic made by a fan.**

* * *

A green warp pipe rose up on the beach of Delfino Plaza. From it the twilight princess rose up. Also Roy, this was his first time riding a warp pipe, and his first time stepping foot on a beach. The young lord felt the soft texture of the white sand and stared out into the blue ocean.

_"Hmm, I believe people take of their shoes when they are on the beach—"_

"Roy!" Midna cried.

Roy turned around.

"This is no time for vacation, we have to prepare ourselves for the wedding."

"S-sorry," Roy said.

It was true though, Link said he invited Midna late, they only had a week to prepare. With Roy taking a few more seconds for the new environment sink in then he and Midna headed off into the marketplace. Roy questioned how this was the ideal place to get attire for a wedding but he never been anywhere tropical before. And the plant and sea shell inhabitants were strange to him, they were more frightened of Midna though but she floated with her head held high like the ruler she was.

Because they weren't even close to finding the items they need, Roy got bored, and curious.

"So, you're really good friends with Link, right?" The red headed lord asked.

Midna giggled slightly, "Why yes."

Roy scratched the back of his head, "Because in strange news articles and magazines people loved writing stories about the supposed romantic relationship between you and Link, not that I want to pester you!"

Midna smiled and rolled her eyes. "Ilia needs more adoring, she may not look like it but she has a big heart, is caring, and is strong in her own way. Traits like these get ignored too often."

"But where you in love with Link at one point?" Roy asked. "I am very curious."

Midna stopped floating, it nearly caught Roy off guard and he nearly bumped into her. The twilight princess zoomed up but then landed softly next to a palm tree. She patted the ground next to her.

Roy walked over and gently took a seat next to Midna.

"It's a complicated matter really, in short I had a hard time deciding whether I just felt close to the handsome man, or if I really loved him."

Roy paid special attention to the words, "handsome man."

"Pfft! But who wouldn't think Link is handsome?" Midna said.

_"Right." _Roy thought.

Midna smiled, "At first I only used Link for my own personal needs, he needed help as well and I could provide, I considered that a fair deal at first."

"Hmm?" Roy said.

"Hold on there. The story is longer than that." Midna said.

"Ok," Roy said, clearing his throat.

"Eventually my heart grew soft for him, I feared of hurting him, but he was strong. He saved me, but then I learned he was the chosen hero. Not just for his people, but also for my own."

Midna blushed slightly. "I am possibly one of the few women who got to really feel how warm and gentle he is."

Even Roy blushed a bit, he question if Link status was something he should shoot for.

"Maybe I did love him," Midna said softly.

Roy looked down at Midna into her eyes, he expected her to be pained but she seemed fine.

"But since I am really thinking about it now, we are close friends, and I am perfectly ok with that, Link and Ilia belong together."

Roy gently touched Midna's hand with his own, he knew how sudden he was being but he really was worried about her.

Midna shook her head slightly and smiled. _"I'm fine, _Roy."

Roy breathed out, "If you say so."

After Midna's story the two of them continued their search while enjoying the sights of the island along the way. At one point Midna had to explain to the natives that she was from the twilight realm, the natives still did not understand and some fled, luckily nothing bad came out of this though.

Midna didn't confess it to Roy, but fighting Ganondorf with him reminded her lot of fighting alongside with Link, it was just like old times.

* * *

**Well, this chapter was fun to write...Not so fun to edit though...I found so many spelling and grammar errors that I embarrassed myself.  
**

**I love Isle Delfino though! Super Mario Sunshine is one of my favorite games.**


	3. The Wedding

**When I finally got to this chapter I realized I can't write weddings to save my life...Luckily the bigger focus here is Roy and Midna's relationship. **

**Disclaimer: None of these characters Nintendo or not, belong to me. This is just a fanfic written by a fan.**

* * *

A week later the day of the wedding came, and what a beautiful day it was. All the guests sat in 15 rows. The wedding took place of a beautiful field with perfectly green grass and near a crystal clear lake, it may have not been much but to Link and Ilia it was everything they could ask for, the sunny weather was also perfect.

Mario stood beside Link as best man and a blushing Robin was Ilia's maid of honor. Link wore a special tunic of silver silk and Ilia wore a simple delicate white dress that show her feet in sandals. Roy and Midna sat a little in the back as they both waited eagerly for the kiss.

"And by the power vested in me by the goddesses, Din, Nayru, and Farore, I now pronounce you husband and wife," Zelda said with a warm smile.

Link and Ilia were equally happy, as if they were waiting forever for the wedding kiss.

"You may now kiss the bride."

Link lifted up Ilia's veil before lifting up her chin for a kiss, everyone in their seats cheered. But Link and Ilia seem oblivious to the noise as the newlywed couple wrapped their arms around each other to make the kiss deeper.

Midna smiled, "Great job Link."

Roy smiled down at the twilight princess.

* * *

All the guests were bubbly and hyper during early morning wedding breakfast, but Roy and Midna still sat together even though everyone else looked welcoming and fun together. Especially Shulk and Lucina trying their hardest to make sure Reyn doesn't start a fight with Sonic the Hedgehog.

Amidst the happy chaos the wedding speeches started with Fox, everyone managed to calm down a bit when Fox stood up holding a mic.

"It's great to be here today, I and many other veterans have been friends with Link for years, but besides being an honorable opponent he is a loyal and compassionate friend, and I am happy to see him marry the woman he loves. Ilia too, she's been a great friend to Krystal."

Krystal grabbed the mic slightly. "Congratulations, Link and Ilia."

The wedding couple smiled at the vulpine and vixen as everyone clapped.

Fox waited for the clapping to die down a bit, a bit hard because of Donkey Kong and but it eventually did. "Who's next?" Fox asked.

Just then everyone heard a familiar giggle. Knocking Fox off guard Midna grabbed the mic with her third hand.

"This fox took away what all of us were probably going to say," Midna still smiled and giggled. "So let me put it in my own words, and make it better."

Link and Ilia held hands and smiled to their dear friend.

Midna cleared her throat. "Link, I hope you find nothing but happiness, you deserve it after everything you done for me and others. You are one of my most precious friends," Midna spoke calmly.

"And I'll always be there if you two need me, and if you two ever fight remember to never lose sight of what's most important. And don't worry Link, I won't be lonely without you, I promise."

Midna disappeared and the mic gently fell to the ground. Ilia was a bit confused and concerned with what Midna said, but Link understood, and smiled for his close friend.

The appeared back in her seat in the table she sat at with Roy, the boy smiled but was then breathless at the sight of Midna's puppy dog eyes.

"So, tomorrow, can we spend time together again?"

Roy was surprised, but he smiled. "Sure, I would love to Midna."

* * *

**...Ok, I should sleep now...I hope you guys enjoyed.  
**

**Edit: Funny how I love Star Fox but I haven't written any Star Fox characters in my Super Smash Bros fanfiction before...I should fix that sometime.**

**This is Emiko Gale signing out.**


End file.
